Question: A yellow hat costs $$96$, which is $12$ times as much as a gold sweatshirt costs. How much does the gold sweatshirt cost?
Explanation: The cost of the yellow hat is a multiple of the cost of the gold sweatshirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$96 \div 12$ $$96 \div 12 = $8$ A gold sweatshirt costs $$8$.